Vegetable
Vegetable (also known as Turnip) is Peach's Down Special Move. It involves her picking large turnips from the ground. These turnips function similarly to items, though they disappear if they touch the ground. The faces on the Vegetables depict the damage and knockback that will be given, and are picked randomly, though better faces are, of course, rarer. Vegetables fall very slowly, and as such, it is very easy to grab one after having been hit by one. As such, turnips will disappear in mid-air after a certain amount of time. In Brawl, Vegetables have a shorter overall presence. They disappear when they hit the ground rather than going through it. If Peach is interrupted while plucking one from the ground, it will remain in the ground for a brief period, during which anyone can pluck it out. They also disappear upon hitting a shield or attack, rather than bouncing. In addition, the chances of Peach pulling out something other than a turnip is greater. Size scaling is more refined in Brawl, so if Peach grows/shrinks while she is holding a Vegetable, they will also change in size with her. Damage Output Normal 6% *Circle Eyes 6% *Line Eyes 6% *Carrot Eyes 6% *Eyebrow Eyes 6% *Wink 10% *Dot Eyes 16% *Stitch Face ("Gaddish") 34% Other Items In Melee Sometimes Peach will pull different items from the ground, including Beam Swords, Bob-ombs and Mr. Saturns, however, in ''Melee'', the chances are very low (1/300). In Brawl Peach has a combined 1/58 chance of not pulling up a regular Vegetable, but instead getting an item such as a Beam Sword, Bob-omb, Mr. Saturn, or the "Stitch Face" Vegetable. But, individually the chance of pulling one of the four items is 4/58. Origin Vegetables were some of the main weapons in Super Mario Bros. 2, the others being the enemies themselves. Though they closely resemble Daikon radishes, some players identify them as turnips. Trivia *In Brawl, if one plucks out a Beam Sword while using this move, the sword's range will be severely decreased. After about a minute of wielding it, the picking up an item sound will be heard and Peach will be able to use it normally. This effect can also be canceled by dropping the sword and picking it up again, as well as taunting or using Toad. After doing so, the sword will have all of its range back. *The turnip with the stitch face or dot-shaped eyes is Peach's strongest attack, the "stitch face" doing 36% damage and the "dot-shaped eyes" doing 16% damage with high knockback, and can still be grabbed in the air and thrown again. *The item with the Bob-Omb is also Peach's strongest attack. Bob-Omb are quite dangerous item. It does 25-38% damage in Melee with severe knockback and doing 25-36% damage in Brawl also does severe knockback. Peach's 2nd powerful move when opponent got caught in the explosion. Peach can still take damage when the player gets caught in the explosion, but Peach's Vegetable (when she plucks a Bob-Omb) has the 2nd KO potential following the Peach's Up Smash with the highest KO potential at 50% (When sweetspotted with fully charged does 23%). This is one of the Peach's 2nd KO move at higher percentage. Category:Special Moves Category:Down Special Moves Category:Mario series Category:Attacks Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Moves Category:Played By Others Category:Smash Bros. special moves